


mysterious voice

by desolate_dinosaur



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate_dinosaur/pseuds/desolate_dinosaur
Summary: Five times Masumi tries to figure out who's singing. One time Masumi found out.
Relationships: Matsukawa Isuke & Usui Masumi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	mysterious voice

**Author's Note:**

> List of songs that appear (since two songs came from a different anime):  
> \- Toaru Yogensha no, SCHICKSAL (from Diabolik Lovers)  
> \- Bokura no Kizuna (from A3!)  
> \- Usotsuki wa Mahou no Hajimari (from A3!)  
> \- I'm Your Hero (from Hetalia; I've never seen Hetalia before but Isuke and America share the same voice actor)  
> \- UNMASK (from A3!)  
> \- MANKAI Kaikan Sengen (from A3!)
> 
> The lyrics are just an english translation. Also, you don't have to listen to them to read this.

**1.**

As far as Masumi knows, he’s the only one stuck inside the dormitory. Winter Troupe and the director were at the theater doing a dress rehearsal, the other adults were at work, and the adults that didn't work were possibly out shopping. Summer Troupe were at some cultural festival, and Sakuya and Tsuzuru were doing street acts together. Masumi heard that Banri, Juza, and Taichi were checking out a new cafe together.

Now, as every typical teenager does when no one’s at home, he relocates himself from being holed up inside his bedroom to being holed up inside the living room. Masumi scrolls through his phone, trying to find some music to listen to so that he can pass the time.

There was none that would fit his mood however.

Masumi sighed, turning off his phone, and placing it on his chest, while lying down on the couch. He could just sleep here and wait for the director to come back home.

Right before he dozed off, someone’s singing caught his attention. The voice got louder as the person made their way to the lounge. He scrunches his face up, wondering who could still be at home.

 _“A single enraged horn, able to thrust its way up to the heavens_ _  
_ _Like a chaotically blooming rose, it’s splattered across your face_ _  
_ _This deep crimson curse is our family’s fate”_

The person had a pleasing voice and they had good music taste.

Masumi sits up straight, trying to see who was singing, but the person has already left the lounge, walking down the hallway. He frowned, wondering who out of the troupe members could be singing.

**2.**

The next time he heard the unknown voice, it was backstage. Everyone was supposed to be preparing for Romeo and Julius’s rerun performance and while he was changing his outfit, he heard the voice that he heard from almost five months ago. Masumi didn’t think he’d be able to hear it again, though it confirms that it’s someone in MANKAI Company and not some imaginary song he heard.

 _“The future those two searched for_ _  
_ _Throw away the circumstances decided by someone else_ _  
_ _We decided to go on a journey together_ _  
_ _Our promise can be fulfilled now_ _  
_ _Eternally joined together, our bond”_

He’s never heard this song before, but it sounded like the ending of it, which disappointed him because he thought he could hear more of it. Masumi thinks about how the lyrics were similar to Romeo and Julius’ story and wonders if the person singing it made up those lyrics on their own.

Masumi quickly finishes dressing up before leaving the dressing room, trying to find the person singing, but there were many people around. He spots Sakuya rehearsing his lines while Tsuzuru and Citron were making tiny changes to the script together. Itaru was playing games, as expected.

There was a loud crash and everyone turned their heads, seeing Isuke on the floor with the box of props scattered on the ground. Sakyo immediately started scolding Isuke, telling him to be careful with the props while Isuke continuously apologized.

Masumi watches the two of them. Could it be Sakyo? He had a similar voice to who he heard singing. If it really was Sakyo, Masumi would be really disappointed.

**3.**

It wasn’t long until he heard the pleasing voice again. It was during Spring Troupe’s fourth play, when Chikage had recently joined.

Masumi can definitely cross out Chikage, however, considering he’s a new member. He wasn’t here six months ago when he first heard the voice. The entirety of Winter Troupe and Summer Troupe could also be crossed out. They were very far away the first time he heard the voice.

The song, this time, was definitely about their new play. The lyrics resembled too much of the story. 

_“Where is this place, who am I? Of course, I know all this_ _  
_ _This is quite a serious matter indeed, isn’t it?_ _  
_ _The fake projection of emerald, what do you think?”_

It looks like the person has only just started singing but it quickly gets interupted.

Sakyo started speaking. “Matsukawa, how many tickets have we sold?” he asked, sternly.

“Another full house! All of our tickets have sold out,” Isuke answers brightly.

Masumi frowned. Sakyo has been in the area two times. Could he be the one singing? That would be such a disappointment to hear that his own love rival is one-upping him. Then again, why is he so curious to figure out who the singer is?

* * *

Confronting Sakyo was a tad difficult. Their schedules do not match. Whenever Autumn Troupe is free, it means that Spring Troupe is busy, and whenever Spring Troupe is free, Autumn Troupe is busy.

What is Masumi supposed to say when he does confront Sakyo? He can’t just demand Sakyo to sing for him. The man was twice his age and had connections to the yakuza. Masumi’s father is in the US so he can’t just ask for his help now in case he gets hunted down, can he?

From what he knows, Banri likes to go karaoking. He simply cannot just randomly ask the director to have a Spring-Autumn Troupe bonding moment. No, that wasn’t like him. Masumi sighed frustratedly, wondering if he should just wait until the next time he hears them sing.

“Masumi?” Citron’s voice grabs his attention and Masumi unplugs his earphone. “You look disconsent.”

Masumi first scrunched his face, wondering what Citron meant by “disconsent.” A puzzle piece clicks in his mind. “Did you mean disconcert?”

Citron nods his head, grinning. “Yes, discomfort!” he exclaimed. Close enough. “Are you?”

“Kind of?” Masumi answers unsurely. “I wanted to try karaoking.” That’s right. Both Banri and Citron go karaoking together. If he can just get Citron to suggest a troupe bonding activity with Banri’s troupe, then he can get to hear Sakyo sing. “I don’t know where though.”

Citron claps his hands together. “Oh, I know a great place! Me and Barney go there!” Who’s Barney? Does he mean Banri? “Ah, but are you going to go by yourself?”

**4.**

This wasn’t what he had in mind of a Spring-Autumn Troupe bonding activity. Citron and Banri were here with him as expected, but it was just the three of them. He was very uncomfortable, knowing what he had to risk, but all of his sacrifices were to no avail. Masumi would rather be back in his room.

He sang one or two songs not to be suspicious.

“I like listening to music…” Masumi starts when Citron asked about his experience, “but I don’t want to do this ever again.”

* * *

It was almost dinner time when they came back from karaoking. Masumi decided that he’ll wash up first before eating.

 _“I’m your hero! From Florida, shoot up!_ _  
_ _I’m your hero! If you’re weak, I’ll come save you, nahahaha!_ _  
_ _Miracle hero! Yay! You hope to challenge me?! I’ll be the judge of that!”_

The song was a different genre from the other songs he has heard but it was a recognizable voice. Some of the lyrics were in English. It was coming from the bathroom. Masumi scrunches his face, knowing everyone else is in the lounge, preparing dinner.

He has been considering that it might be a ghost. The first time he heard the voice, Masumi was pretty sure that no one else was home besides him and his phone was definitely not playing any music during that time. Considering that there are six— seven by including Misumi— mysteries here in MANKAI Company, there’s a possibility that this could be one of the other three unknown mysteries here.

Masumi felt like he was in the Phantom of the Opera. Kind of.

Right before Masumi can enter the bathroom, the door opens itself, revealing the manager of MANKAI Company. Isuke screams, surprised by Masumi’s presence before immediately calming himself down. “Ah, Masumi! You scared me!” he said, sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. In his other hand, he was holding a mop. “Are you going to use the bathroom? I just finished cleaning it.”

Masumi stared before nodding his head silently. Isuke moved aside from the doorway and continued with his tasks.

When Masumi was alone in the bathroom, there was no one else around. Isuke was the only one in the bathroom earlier. Before Masumi could piece the puzzle pieces together, he slipped on the wet tiles, landing on his butt. “Ugh, he didn’t even clear it properly,” he mutters, trying to carefully stand back up, already forgetting what happened.

 **5**.

Every troupe has six members now. He hasn’t heard any songs from the mysterious voice ever since after the Wonderful Charlaton of Oz. They were doing a new play now with Winter Troupe called Le Fantôme de l'Opéra. It was already a year since he first heard the voice.

Like usual, it happened backstage and this time, Masumi was waiting for it. He pretended to be listening to music, sitting by the storage room with his eyes closed.

 _“Tangled up in the court, where do the answers lie?_ _  
_ _Candles flicker in the shadow between reverence and disdain_ _  
_ _Hidden beneath the mask must be the truth_ _  
_ _A wavering, mournful aria starts from the theater basement”_

He opened his eyes, recognizing the voice now. Masumi looks around, trying to spot Sakyo, but he wasn’t anywhere near where he was. In fact, he was busy talking with the director and the two main leads of the play. A frown curls on his face and he stands up, trying to find the voice now, instead of waiting for it.

How ironic. He’s practically part of the play, chasing after a phantom, but for a year now.

Why was he so determined to look for them?

“Ah, Masumi! Can you help me with cleaning up the set?”

He turns around, seeing Isuke holding a heavy box, and begrudgingly takes it.

“Today’s performance was another full house,” the manager exclaimed enthusiastically as the two of them walked into the storage room together. “The stories were all so well written because of our talented actors and awesome director!” Masumi raised a brow at Isuke, hoping that he doesn’t turn out to be another love rival as well.

Isuke remains oblivious however and starts humming a familiar tune, while organizing the boxes. Masumi’s eyes slightly widened and he curiously asked, “What song is that?”

“Huh?” Isuke looks up a bit surprised before chuckling. “It’s just a random hum.”

“So, does that mean you made up that tune?” Masumi asked, pushing forward. If he thought about it more, Isuke was there for all the times that Masumi heard the mysterious voice.

Before Isuke could answer, someone interrupted their conversation. “Matsukawa, Usui, we’re going now,” Sakyo says with his arms crossed. “Unless you want to get locked inside here.” Masumi frowns at the interruption.

**+1**

Everyone was busy again and so Masumi was alone in the dormitory. He would’ve come with Guy to check out some records, but Guy was with Sakyo and they’re surely going to talk about saving up money the entire time. That, or maybe he hoped he would hear the mysterious voice again.

 _“Let’s make a lot of dreams bloom_ _  
_ _With you, a su-su-suddenly_ _  
_ _Let’s bloom with all our strength_ _  
_ _With you, a su-su-sudden_ _  
_ _su-su-su- sudden_ _  
_ _MANKAI”_

Recognizing the voice, Masumi immediately sat up straight on the couch. He definitely knows that this person can make their own songs. It could definitely be beneficial to the company and they could sell music albums— Sakyo has been getting too much into his head after trying to do research on him.

At least, Masumi knows now that it can’t be Sakyo.

It was coming from the courtyard. He opened the door, heading outside, and there was the manager writing something in a notebook while singing and humming at the same time. Masumi lets out a sigh of relief, finally finding out who’s voice it belonged to.

“What song is that?”

Isuke lets out a shriek, turning around and seeing Masumi, leaning on the wall. “Ehh, Masumi…” The manager rubs the back of his head. “I thought no one was home!” he wails in embarrassment. The man sighed, slumping his shoulders. “It doesn’t have a title… I’m still writing the song,” he answers sheepishly.

Masumi decides to take a seat in front of Isuke since it was uncomfortable talking with a wide distance between them. He glanced at Isuke’s notebook and there were a bunch of lyrics and music sheets written down on his notebook. “So, you write music?” he asked curiously.

“Yeah,” Isuke answers, though he looked embarrassed. “But, it’s not very good!”

“I don’t think so,” Masumi replies, bluntly. When he first met the manager, he thought he was an incompetent manager. “All your other songs were very good.” Isuke hits his head on the table, making Masumi scrunch his face.

“Ah, I didn’t mean to sing out loud,” he whined. “I just like singing and writing music for fun.”

Masumi shrugs. “It’s fine doing whatever you find fun,” he mumbled, taking Isuke’s notebook. He skims through it and realizes that the songs that he heard were all written here and there were even more songs. Most of them were about their plays. Then Masumi comes up with an idea. “Have you thought about telling Sakyo?”

Isuke tilts his head in confusion. “About what?”

“You can make money out of this,” Masumi says, passing back the notebook to Isuke. “You can make an album.”

“Eh, I’ve never thought about that,” the manager mumbles, humming in thought. “I don’t really like singing in public though.”

Maybe that’s why Isuke ended up as the manager of a theater company instead somewhere in the music industry. Then, again, it’s not Masumi’s place to assume why. “Ah, then you can have the actors sing it,” he suggested. “You came up with these songs with a play in mind, right?”

“That’s true.” Isuke hums even more. “That’s a good idea.”

* * *

Masumi watches from afar, seeing the manager cowardly try to talk to Sakyo. Normally, it was Sakyo who talked first to Isuke, not the other way around. He couldn’t hear anything from this distance, especially when they were talking in the courtyard and he was sitting on the dining table eating a simple snack.

“I wonder what they’re talking about,” Omi says, seeing Masumi staring at the two intently.

He doesn’t reply, only giving a shrug. If anything, Isuke might back out at the last minute.

Though, Masumi’s prediction turned out to be wrong. The manager immediately lights up, practically jumping, while Sakyo scrunches his face at the sight. Isuke sees Masumi and he pulls two thumbs up. Masumi stiffened up, knowing that Sakyo and Omi were watching, and quickly turned away. However, he can’t wait to hear how the full version of the songs will sound like.

**Author's Note:**

> I skipped two of my classes to finish writing this. I'm supposed to be writing an essay for both of those classes and one of them is making me do a partner project. I feel bad for my partner, but I'm not that smart.


End file.
